


Closet Monster

by pinkandcurvy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, NSFW, but basically trixie's into katya and katya's trixie's older brother's best friend, its a whole thing, so like, theres a backstory but i don't want to write it bc i want this to be a short smutty one shot, um so lesbianyekatrina on tumblr got an ask about this and i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandcurvy/pseuds/pinkandcurvy
Summary: this is a completely self indulgent smutty lesbian one shot um ?





	Closet Monster

**Author's Note:**

> broh uh .. my writing is shit but i needed to get this out of my system

Katya isn't exactly sure how she got in this situation.

Technically, she is, but she doesn't want to admit that. Acting like it's all an accident makes her feel less guilty. Katya doesn't want to admit that she's biting her tongue with her hand down her pants as she watches her best friend's sister fucking herself from the slots of a bedroom closet.

\--------

"Oh my god, Josh, fuck you and your clothes," Katya shoved away another decent looking article of clothing. "My fashion sense is impeccable, you raging anus burn," she said, a laugh coming from her chapped lips. The winter days were her favorites despite how dry they made her skin because she could wear a variety of shitty outfits to piss off Josh. "Your sister thinks my outfits are cute, why don't you?"

Katya could see the smile playing at Josh's lips, despite his groan. "Yeah, well my sister's also a massive fucking dyke and wants your head between her legs," upon seeing the disapproving raise of Katya's brows, Josh hit himself in the side of the head. "Sorry! Shit, I'm trying, Kat. I'm really sorry. I didn't even think about that," he shook his head. Katya had been training him away from that word, but it was hard - before he'd met her, Josh had been stuck with his fellow football bros, and they'd been every stereotype Katya had ever read about American football boys. "She's really into you, though. It's disgusting because you're my best friend, but you guys would make a cute pair. She really needs some ass before she finishes junior year, you know? There aren't enough dy- uh, gay girls in our area."

"That's an extremely weird way to proposition I fuck your sister, dude," Katya laughed. Often times Josh had troubles saying things without them coming out wrong, but she understood him enough. "I mean, totally. She's cute as fuck and I've been in serious kitten withdrawal," Katya ignored how Josh wrinkled his nose at her words, instead reaching into her back pocket. "Your parents aren't home, right? I'm itching for a hit," upon Josh's claim that they were alone, Katya drew out one of the blunts she'd stolen from her dad's stash and leaned over a candle to light it. One blunt wouldn't be enough to get a seasoned pro like Katya high, especially since Josh was bound to ask for some, but it was enough to get a buzz going in her head and distract her from the pile of clothes that Josh was still throwing at her. "Will you fucking quit already? I'm not going to wear any of your stupid Nike shit. It's literally a fucking club, not a sports bar."

"Fine! Go search through Trixie's shit, she'll have something to hug your ass, I'm sure. Lord knows she does enough clubbing herself," Katya knew it was true - most clubs were 19+ around here, but about a year back she'd hooked Trixie up with a fake ID, so even though she was eighteen now, her renewal claimed her to be 21 - old enough to drink but not old enough that some makeup couldn't sell the lie. Katya didn't have time to open her mouth to protest, Josh was already pushing her down the hallway towards the basement door, hushing her excuses. "She'll probably love to find out you were sniffing her underwear. She won't give a shit, seriously, Kat. Even I borrow her stuff. If she comes home just tell her that you needed to borrow some socks or something," Josh plucked what was left of the blunt from Katya's fingers and waved her on.

Katya swallowed heavily, but she nodded. Trixie had only lost her temper with Katya once, and then they'd both been drunk and Katya had dropped Trixie's phone down her pants and refused to give it back. 

The layout of Trixie's room was familiar enough to Katya after the two years they'd known each other, even though Katya was technically Josh's friend, because of how many parties and homework sessions of Trixie's she'd interrupted over the years. Trixie hadn't complained once about the intrusions, so Katya figured that it couldn't be too different if she was just looking for an outfit to borrow. After all, being alone in Trixie's room gave her a good chance to snoop (she'd feel guilty about accidentally finding Trixie's box of old vibrators later, for now, she'd let herself laugh a little at how they were all some shade of pink). Everything about Trixie's carpeted room in the basement screamed 'American Dream', from the meticulously organized vanity desk to the kitten-eared textbooks that rested on Trixie bedside table. If Katya weren't so impressed by how smart Trixie was, she'd be jealous - she'd always had more skill in the Arts than in subjects like science and math, which, unfortunately, were the things that got people places in life. Pulling herself away from a family photo that'd been taken when Josh and Trixie were still kids and their dad had still been around (she'd gotten the whole 'we don't talk about him' speech already from Josh, so she hadn't bothered to dig into it), Katya slid open the closet door and began rifling through the various dresses and coats for something that wasn't a shade of bubblegum or salmon, which proved to be much harder than she'd planned.

The sound of the door to the basement opening and closing made Katya jump a little, and she was just about to call out to Josh that she couldn't find anything when the sound of heels clacking down the stairs caught her attention. Fuck, was Trixie home? Suddenly every security Katya had had about Trixie not being upset at her for rifling through her shit flew out the window, and Katya panicked, slipping into the closet without a sound and sliding it shut again. She could see the room pretty clearly through the slots in the closet door, but from experience, she knew it was a one-way thing, which she was extremely grateful for. She just prayed silently that Trixie wouldn't need anything from her closet.

It seemed relatively safe at first. Katya watched as Trixie flopped onto her bed, her hair a little messy from cheer practice she'd been and her skirt uniform riding up a little as she lifted a thigh. For a few minutes, Katya wondered if she'd be stuck down here all night, Trixie staring at her phone screen and snapping the waistband of her skirt rhythmically, but she could tell that something was different with Trixie. There was something in the way she'd rushed to pull up her phone, and Katya realized after a moment that she'd also heard the faint click of a lock when Trixie had begun down the stairs. Katya's eyes widened a little and her mouth fell open as she watched Trixie's hand trail from where it was snapping at her waistband to down her legs, taking the skirt with it. Katya knew she should look away, come out of the closet, something to stop Trixie from embarrassing herself too much, but her throat clogged and her feet froze as soon as she caught sight of the lacy white thong that adorned Trixie. Fuck, that was hot. Flinching automatically as the skirt was kicked towards the shut closet door, Katya slunk back closer to the clothes, but her eyes stayed locked to Trixie's form - Katya couldn't believe what she was seeing, Trixie's acrylic nails were rubbing gently at the front of her underwear, lazily almost. Katya felt the familiar heat starting to pool in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was seeing this, but she couldn't tear her eyes away for the life of her, especially now that Trixie had set her phone to the side and was humming softly, a tiny smile teasing the corners of her lips. Trixie looked absolutely blissed out and relaxed with her fingers pressing teasing circles and lines around herself, and Katya had to cover her mouth with one hand to keep herself from letting out a whimper. The nails were hot, she had to admit, even if she criticized how unrealistic they were when she watched porn; Trixie made them work for her. 

Katya chewed on her lip silently, her eyebrows knitted together as she watched Trixie slide her hand from its position on top of the underwear to underneath of it, the gentle expression of satisfaction on her face turning suddenly to one of more need, paired with escalated breathing that sent shivers straight to Katya's groin. She felt dirty, and she knew she shouldn't be watching, let alone enjoying, this, but nevertheless one of Katya's own hands slid down to the front of her patterned leggings, gently rubbing above the fabric as she watched the scene unfold before her. If Katya hadn't known better, she might've thought that Trixie's pleasure was scripted from how perfectly timed and beautiful it was, but she could tell that it was genuine from the way Trixie tapped her heel on the bed and let out a choked noise at the feeling of what Katya could only assume was her hitting her g-spot.

"God, fuck," Trixie moaned, her words going straight to Katya's pulsing core, encouraging her to rub harder and faster. "Katya- shit, mmgh."

Katya froze.

Had she been caught?

Her heart raced, the fear sending unwanted waves of anticipation downwards and nearly drawing a noise from her that she was just barely able to stifle. Katya hadn't noticed Trixie looking towards the closet at any point, so she hadn't thought that things would get weird unless Trixie found her, but if Trixie had seen her and was putting on a show.. At the thought of that, a quiet whine left Katya, but she quickly silenced herself, eyes wide. Shit, if she hadn't been found out before, she definitely was now. 

Katya helplessly watched at Trixie stopped her motions, leaping to pull her hand out of her panties and staring down the closet door with a mixture of fear and accusation. Embarrassment creeping up her spine, Katya slunk back against the clothes even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference. She'd been caught. Trixie was going to find her, see how soaked the front of her leggings were, and never speak to her again. None of this would've happened if Katya just wouldn't have freaked out when Trixie came down - they might've been able to share some conversation even if Trixie was a little upset that Katya was rifling through her shit, and in best case scenario, Katya could've ended up with her hand where Trixie's had been. But now Trixie was whirling towards the closet door, her face a soft shade of pink and her eyes wide. Katya pressed against the clothes and held her breath, her eyes blown wide as they met Trixie's.

"Katya? Oh my god," Trixie's voice broke a little. "Were you-? How much did you-? Oh my god, Kat, what are you doing in my closet?"

Katya shook her head, swallowing her pride enough to take a step forward, "I'm so sorry, Trix. I wasn't trying to spy on you, I promise. I-I just came down here because Josh was trying to make me wear his shit and it was all, like, sport stuff and he thought I could maybe borrow something of yours and- fuck, Trixie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" with one hand reaching out towards Trixie, Katya stuttered through her reasons and tried not to focus on Trixie's dark gaze or how there was a bead of sweat dripping down her neck that Katya wanted to retrace with her tongue. She gulped. "Did you know I was there?" There was a little less than beat before Trixie shook her head. "You..? But you said my name?"

A moment of tense silence came over the both of them as Trixie's eyes dropped to the ground. Electricity coursed through Katya's limbs under Trixie's gaze, which was now slowly trailing up Katya's body, eventually meeting Katya's eyes once more from underneath a heavy pair of eyelashes with her lip caught between her teeth. Katya could've flooded her basement from that gaze and nothing more. "I did," Trixie said quietly. Katya knew that there was more to what Trixie meant than what she was saying, her stare was heavy, meaningful.

Katya brought her eyebrows together and tried to think over Trixie's words - the younger girl definitely wasn't as upset as Katya had thought she would be, which was a pleasant surprise, but Katya still couldn't think of why Trixie would've said her name if she hadn't known that Katya was there. There weren't many possibilities, it wasn't as if Trixie had known ahead of time that Katya had come over and was hanging out with Josh, so that really only left one more option. Katya's eyebrows shot up. Her jaw dropped and he breath stopped for a moment. How stupid did she have to be to have not thought of it earlier? It was so obvious. "Oh! You were-?" Met by a shy smile, Katya let out a shaky stream of air. "Fuck, Trixie. That's hot," without another thought, Katya lunged closer towards Trixie, catching her by the back of the neck and pulling their faces closer till their lips collided, sighing as Trixie immediately melted into the heat of it. Katya shoved wonders as to why Trixie admitted to it so easily and chalked it up to her being horny and sick of dropping hints. It was a fair assumption, and most likely accurate, if Trixie's already wandering hands were anything to go by. Katya moaned lowly as Trixie rubbed her breast through the thin fabric of her red crop top, one of Katya's own hands gravitating towards Trixie's ass and the other using its leverage in her hair to pull her back towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write them fuckign ,,, im on the edge about this ,,,,,


End file.
